Now thats what I call Good Eats
by Estelle421
Summary: One shot smut I wrote for my friend who loves Alton Brown. But then again, who doesn't? Mrow:3


It was another fantastic day on the set of _Good Eats_. The molecular puppet show was all set up for Alton Brown's example of how cheese melts. This particular episode was going to be about all the different dishes that cheese could be used to make. Alton decided to bring in an outside expert on cheese for references; he always wanted to be prepared…. There was only one woman for the job: Ava Vanbuskirk. She was the most highly recommended cheese expert in the world. This was Ava Vanbuskirk's first guest star role on a cooking show, and she was filled with anticipation all morning. _Good Eats _was not only her favorite cooking show, but also her favorite show in general. Alton Brown was her favorite celebrity. She stared at his wedding ring with spite across the breakfast buffet.

"How was your fight from Germany?" asked Alton with a polite smile. "It was terrible. I had the chicken dish with the hot sauce and it gave me gas…." Ava replied. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry to hear that. If it's any consolation, I think flatulence is sexy…." Alton said with a sly grin. Ava's heart stopped. Was Alton Brown, the sexiest man alive, flirting with her? The sheer idea of it evoked wetness. "Haha, you're too much," Ava said in a fluttering voice. She didn't want her horniness to show through.

The day progressed normally, and before she knew it, the episode was finished. Disappointment filled her being; she hadn't been able to talk to Alton since this morning. "Good work everyone, it's the best episode yet," shouted Alton. "Miss Vanbuskirk, you did very well also, it's not everyday I have guest on the show that's as knowledgeable as you are….or as beautiful…." said Alton with sincere eyes. "Why….thank you…you know I'm your biggest fan," Ava almost choked on her words. "Haha, well maybe not the biggest, but I bet I'm pretty damn close…." Alton gave an insinuating glance at his khaki pants. Ava bit her lip. This was almost unbearable. "Would you like to finish this conversation in my dressing room?" Ava blurted. This was it, now's not the time to be coy. This was her one chance to fulfill her fantasy that she so longed for on those lonely nights with her season 3 of _Good Eats _and a cucumber. "You took the words right out of my mouth," said Alton. "My wife left me 4 months ago, so don't let my wedding ring bother you, we're separated." "I would have still fucked the shit out of you even if your wife was in the next room," Ava mumbled.

The walk to the dressing room was one of the longest in Ava's life. She couldn't wait to rip every stitch of clothing off of his body. The heat of her wantonness exuded from every her pore. They shared perverted glances down the hallway as they nonchalantly strolled. Every glimpse she took of his form was like liquid fire to her body. She wanted him inside of her….immediately. As soon as he opened the door she started to unbutton her blouse to reveal her lacy red bra. The room smelled like lilacs and was a pale blue. A crappy hotel painting hung above the white couch on the left wall. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large mirror and a make up table with a black stool tucked underneath. Ava quickly scanned the room for surfaces that they could use.

Then, Alton grabbed her arm and slung her into a passionate embrace with him, kissing her with vivaciousness. She melted in his strong arms. Ava never wanted it to end. His rough hands made it up to her breast, gently squeezing it. Then they made their way to the couch, where Alton gently laid her. He broke their kiss to removed his Hawaiian shirt. While Alton removed his shirt, Ava unhooked her bra to expose her swollen chest. He gave it a longing gaze and Ava could feel his excitement against her thigh. He then began to run his hand up her leg, taking in how smooth her skin felt. She took his hand and guided it up her skirt. His fingers massaged her clit while he kept eye contact with her. His glasses were fogging up. Ava soaked straight through her panties before he removed them.

Ava's hands ran through his hair as they passionately kissed. The syncopated motion of their tongue movements was enough to drive her crazy. Alton unzipped his pants and threw them across the room, and then lowered himself back into her embrace. Ava followed suit and slipped off her skirt. His fingers were roaming from her bare hips to her waist, sending chills up her spine. She dug her nails into his back. Her inner thighs ached for his presence. She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed his hips and guided his erection into her. Alton was shocked when this happened but then mentally recovered and began ramming himself into her. With every minute, his thrusts were harder and went deeper inside of her. He was using one hand to steady himself on the arm of the couch while the other was gently resting on her breast. Ava's head was turned away and her eyes were closed tightly from the sheer force of his thrusts. The head of his cock found the hard bundle of nerves within her and lingered, massaging it with ample amounts of pressure. Ava's body began to quake as she arched her back in gratification. Her tensed muscles began to send Alton over the edge and Ava felt an explosion of warm liquids inside of her.

Alton lay on Ava's chest, catching his breathe. They then began to cuddle as they basked the glory of complete satisfaction. After resting for a while, Alton rolled off the couch and opened a Dr. Pepper. "Are you ready for lunch?" he asked sweetly. "Sure, how's smoked mozerrella sandwiches sound?" said Ava. "Better than sex…." he said with a laugh. AND THEN HE TOTALLY FUCKING BRICKED RIGHT IN HER FUCKING FACE.


End file.
